XY63--Epilogue and Aftermath
by KojiMusaObsessed
Summary: A cutscene, epilogue, and very adult aftermath. Started as fap material but evolved into super intense James angst. (the weirdest kind of angst imo)


-cut scene-  
"Please, help me."  
"I'll take you to them" James limped over to Ash, Serena and Bonnie and they silently followed. Kojiro winced and his limp got more pronounced with every step. Finally, Haruka spoke. "James, we can stop and rest if-"  
"No." James hissed in a voice filled with pain. "We need to hurry." Bonnie held up a berry. "I got a lot for Dedenne, and I have extra...You should have one." Serena smiled at Bonnie. James stopped and turned his head to look down at her. His eyes filled with tears as he gently took the berry, turned back to face the front and ate it. Instantly he felt better, his leg still ached but the sharp pains with every step were gone. "Thank you." He broke back into a brisk walk, and then a run.  
-

-epilogue after the ending-

"I have the best companions ever." Musashi gazed forward as the flowers scattered and danced in the wind. Kojiro stood at the other side, with Meowth and Wobbuffet in the middle, all of them facing forward and gazing into the darkness as an uncomfortable silence hung over them. James was tired, so he shifted to the right slightly and leaned up against the basket, crossing his arms. Meowth walked over to a corner and curled up in a catlike ball, and Jessie recalled Wobbuffet into his pokeball for some rest. She glanced briefly over at James when she did this. He was looking down at the floor silently. She wondered if he was possibly angry with her as she quickly turned her head to look up at the moon again. As she did this she felt a tear running down her cheek. She knew she had made the right choice, but that feeling she had when she was with White, that dream of being a blushing bride...She wiped her eyes and then tried to mask it by rubbing her eyes and yawning. And then she felt his gaze on her. She kept her gaze forward, but she knew he was looking at her.

James watched her try to pretend she wasn't crying, pretend she was fine. His heart ached for her. She was so happy and relaxed when he saw her with White. She really did love him. Why did she come back to them? He would never be able to make her that happy...He realized he must have a pretty intense look on his face right now and looked back at the ground for a moment, and took a deep breath. Well, he attempted to, but was stopped by sharp pains in his ribs, so he took a few shallow breaths instead. He took a step toward her. "Jessie.."

He saw her shoulders tense. "James, I'm fine, really, just tired..." James put one hand on her shoulder, and as she turned to look at him, James became dizzy and started to collapse to the ground. Jessie, being very tired as well, went down with him, and they collapsed to a kneeling position on the floor of the basket, facing each other.  
Meowth heard the sound and turned his head toward them, watching silently.

She looked at him, surprised and worried. He took a few labored breaths and looked up, and their eyes met. Her eyes were wet with tears, his full of pain, but when their gazes met a calmness washed over them. Meowth was now laying on his stomach, resting his head on his paws, staring with great interest.  
They stared at each other. James opened his mouth slightly. "Uh...Jessie..."  
Jessie kept her blue eyes fixed on him. He put both hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

Meowth raised an eyebrow.

James stared at her, and decided to pull her into a hug. He held her, and she hugged him back, and they took solace in each other, like they always did, and after what seemed like an eternity, they broke the hug and gazed at each other, holding each other's hands. They both looked a lot calmer. Jessie looked at James's face, and saw how tired he really looked. It was a hard day for her, but it was probably a hard day for him as well with the Pokemon Hunter. She put one hand on his face tenderly, as White had done to her. He smiled weakly and leaned his head down, her following, so they were touching foreheads. They closed their eyes for a while.  
"I will always be there for you." Jessie's heart started pounding when he said that. She slowly, cautiously, started to tilt her face up again, causing James to do the same, and their lips moved closer. Meowth was covering his mouth and watching with big sparkly eyes. Finally!  
-click-  
A bright white flash of light enveloped them and stunned them.  
"Wobbuffet!" declared the shiny blue blob, saluting proudly.  
Jessie and James both stared at him, mouths gaping open, their expressions a mix of both frustration and relief "And so will Wobbuffet." James had a tinge of disappointment in his eyes.  
Meowth huffed and angrily rolled back over to face the wall.

-WARNING: ADULT STUFF AHEAD-

They arrived at a small cabin with an "R" on it, their resting place for the night. Meowth curled up in the front room and Jessie and James went into the room that had a mattress on the floor. They were barely able to remove their gloves and R jackets before practically collapsing onto the mattress, both snoring. Sometime during the night, Jessie had moved from being sprawled out next to James to curled up resting her head on his chest. Suddenly James's eyes popped open, and he gasped momentarily looking around the room groggily before noticing Jessie was on his chest. He smiled and started to go back to sleep, but then he noticed something. Jessie's face was red, and she looked like she was breathing heavily. He looked concerned. Did she have a fever? He started to gently lower her onto the bed so he could get a thermometer, but stopped when he heard her moan in her sleep. Her voice was sultry and erotic. His face flushed red and he could feel his pants get tighter. In the darkness he could make out an unmistakable movement of her hips, and the air in the room seemed to get thicker. "Mmm...White..." James was amused, aroused, and a little embarrassed by the predicament he was in, but now he felt incredibly sad for her. If only he could take that pain away. He just wanted to make her happy. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to at least pretend to be asleep and unaware. Jessie opened her eyes suddenly. She was briefly disoriented, and lifted her head up and looked around. James was there, of course. Thankfully, he seemed to have not moved a muscle since he hit the pillow. She stifled a growl. Why did she always wake up right in the middle of her best dreams. She cursed herself in her head. Instead of "helping him" as a thanks, she should have done it the right way. Her panties were practically steaming, she needed to finish herself off if she was going to get any more sleep. Hopefully she would be able to resume the dream too. She carefully laid down next to James, facing him, watching him, just so she could make sure that he stayed asleep and wouldn't "catch" her in the act. She took the light blanket and covered her lower half up, as she hiked up her skirt and slipped her panties down just enough to start to rub herself off. James heard her moving, she was clearly frustrated now. He prayed she wouldn't notice that he was "undeniably awake." He heard her lay back down, and then he heard the rustling of clothes, and then he heard a sound which he couldn't quite pinpoint. And then he figured it out. Especially when coupled with her quiet but rapid breathing. His own arousal strained against his uniform pants, practically begging for release. His breathing was becoming shallower and faster, no matter how much he tried to stay in control. His hips shifted uncomfortably as he blushed. He heard her gasp, and let out a sigh. Then he felt her come back to resume her previous position. She rested her head against his chest, and then brought her arms up to wrap them around him in an embrace. And on the way up, to his horror, one of her arms brushed against his rock hard appendage. He felt her stop cold and raise her head up again. He was done for. He opened his eyes. Jessie was looking down and what she had just felt, and then looked up into his now open eyes. "You're...awake." said Jessie in a worried tone.  
"Um, it's...nothing, really. Just...go to sleep."  
"James, you...didn't just wake up...did you?"  
James was silent. "James...you were listening."  
James hurriedly sat up and started to stand up. "I'm just going to take a shower."  
"James." She came up behind him and embraced him, he could feel her softness against his back, as he felt her hands traveling to his nether regions. "I think this would help..."  
Those words made him stop struggling. "If that's what you want."  
Jessie nodded. "Help me forget about him."  
Tears formed in James's eyes. If only she would forget about him, and he could make her happy. At least, just for this moment, he would take her to heaven and back. He turned and hugged her tightly, and gently guided her back to the bed. There, he gently kissed her neck, and hiked up her shirt to run his tongue all over her breasts and sucking gently on her hard nipples, hearing her breaths become heavy and her voice once again sultry. He planted light kisses down her torso until he reached her thighs, and he gently removed her panties, which were soaked, and teased her with his tongue, licking her on her inner thighs until he felt her hips thrusting upwards. Even then, he still teased her, giving her most sensitive areas the lightest of licks and kisses. Jessie became impatient and he felt her hands on his head, practically shoving his face into her crotch. He went to work, enjoying her fluids, the way her insides felt around his tongue, and the way the hard nub of her clit felt when he gently sucked on it and rolled his tongue around it. He put two fingers in her, touching that sensitive spot that made her buck her hips and hold back what would most likely be screams of pleasure. He went faster and faster until he felt her muscles start to contract and liquid trickle down his arm. He withdrew, and wiped his mouth, grinning smugly.  
"Don't stop. I want this now." Jessie was already hastily undoing his trousers. As James removed his clothing, he felt incredibly free as the pants were constricting him for a while. His rock hard cock was pointed up, almost flush against his stomach, and clear liquid was running down it. He took another breath, biting his lip. He was pretty pent-up and wouldn't last long. He positioned himself on top of her, and slid in. He inadvertantly gasped and leaned his head back at the sensations brought on by her warm, slick insides. He started to move, slowly at first, but gaining speed and intensity as his body started to ache for that release. The pressure was building fast and he forced himself to slow down slightly and savor this feeling as his hands ran lightly over her perfect soft skin. He took a moment to admire her perfect features as everything seemed to move in slow-motion for a minute. He looked at her face, and a single thought pierced him like an icicle, freezing him to the core. He stopped mid-thrust. No, he was imagining it. Being paranoid. No. He could feel it. She wasn't there with him. She was thinking...of that guy. He felt Jessie's hand playfully nudge him in the hip, and when he didn't move, she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion, maybe a hint of annoyance. He quickly looked down and his hair covered his expression.  
"Sorry, I'm...just tired. Would you...mind?"  
He gently embraced her and leaned back, laying down so she was on top of him. She started to gyrate and grind against him, barely missing a beat. James had his head turned to the side and his hair covering most of his face, with his hands on her waist to give her a little bit of stability. He moved his hips in response to her, and soon felt the pressure start to build again as his body reacted naturally. Her breathing escalated as she laid on top of him, and he heard her hold back a moan as her muscles spasmed in her third orgasm of the night. Her already tight opening spasming and clamping down on him made him reach his climax, and he released what felt like a huge load of semen inside her. He should have felt satisfied, but he felt so empty. When Jessie got up to go wash herself off, he hastily put his pants back on and ran out into the small living room/kitchenette. There he frantically looked inside the dark cabinets, only illuminated by moonlight, feeling around for something. Anything to take the edge off. It could be chocolate, hard liquor, a needle of heroin (which unfortunately was not unheard of in these Team Rocket hideouts), just something. He found an almost empty pack of cigarrettes, took one out, and proceeded to light it at the stove before running outside. He took a long draw and held it in before releasing the smoke with a frown. He hated the smell of tobacco smoke. He looked up at the stars. The hand that wasn't holding the cigarette was clenched into a fist. The rage eventually faded, and was replaced with an overwhelming sadness. He put out the cigarette and cried. He heard the bathroom door open and close, followed by the bedroom door opening and closing again. He took a shower, and opened the door to the bedroom. Jessie was curled up with one arm under a pillow, fast asleep with a slight smile on her face. He gathered his clothes and went to the living room where Meowth was sleeping on the couch. He gently picked Meowth up and laid down on the sofa, with Meowth on his stomach. Meowth's purring gently lulled his exhausted mind and body to sleep.

-  
Author's Notes:  
Um. Wow. Sorry. I was all set to write something all faptastic and then wtf angst happened? but then when I watched XY64 and the two scenes that TR appears in...actually this could still make sense. James/Kojiro seems ridiculously aloof, fishing alone away from the others while Musa/Jess is all power crazy about being Kalos Queen and whipping Meowth. At one point he even says in a kind of hissing raspy voice "I have nothing to do with this." so...yeah. something is up maybe?


End file.
